


A Series of Endless Fails Part II

by Fishyz9



Series: A Series of Endless Fails [2]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishyz9/pseuds/Fishyz9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gratuitous Violence: Will discovers what freaks out Sonny. Evening Light: Assembling a swing set is more difficult than it looks. Sweet Dreams: Sonny inadvertently wakes up Will, Will returns the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Series of Endless Fails Part II

**Author's Note:**

> This follows ‘A Series of Endless Fails Part I’ to found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/732659 Also, the song I refer to in evening Light is ‘I could hold you in my arms’ by Ray LaMontagne.

Gratuitous Violence.

Sonny is such a total _guy_. A bro. A dude. I know it’s easy to try and associate gay men with a certain picture in your head, a certain stereotype, but the fact is you couldn’t really pin any of those stereotypes on him. You wouldn’t really be able to guess his sexual orientation at all unless you knew him. And actually, I think— in my humble opinion— there’s nothing more pointless than a stereotype, because no two people are the same. There’s a reason as to why the pride flag has so many different colors. People are not one thing or the other, people are complex. So complex that it makes them beautiful.

So when my boyfriend, who likes his extreme sports, his beer and his basketball, more or less cowers against my shoulder waiting for the scary movie to finish, I’m a little surprised.

Stereotypes, see? They’re pointless.

I’m a little surprised, and a little overwhelmed by these tender feelings that assault me yet again at the most unexpected of times. I outright laugh when he pulls the pillow up and over his face with a shudder.

“Seriously?” I chuckle; gently prying my arm fee of his vice-like grip to slide it around his shoulders and pull him close.

“Shut up.” He mumbles into my shoulder.

“But you’re a _Hitchcock_ fan.”

He lifts his head from my shoulder just enough to look me in the eye. “Hitchcock didn’t have wide screen, special effects —any of that stuff. He relied on the story telling. His films were about the human condition, murderers, psychos…or, you know, crazy-ass birds. Not—”

The sound of a chainsaw and a shrill scream makes him jump, and the way he flings his arm around me and presses his face into my neck has multiple effects on me.  He succeeds in making me laugh out loud, and he has me melting from the inside out.

“Oh my God, I didn’t know you could be this cute.” I hug him close.

“Why did you pick this movie? It’s a _stupid_ movie.”

“Okay, so we’ve established that slasher movies are not for you.” I murmur as I press my lips into his hairline.

“Yeah, no kid—” He flinches again when another scream filters through my laptop’s speakers. He shudders against me when the film takes a distinctly gory turn. “Oh my _God_ ,” he mumbles into my neck. “I’m not even watching but I know that someone’s being cut up by a chainsaw right now. That is what that sound is. _No one_ should know that, Will. _That is not a normal sound_!”

“O- _kay_ ,” I say brightly, prying myself free of him. “I think it’s time for bed, let’s just shut this off.” I sit up and lean over towards my bedside table to quickly eject the DVD from my laptop, and then shut it down. I look back at him. “All gone.” I say as I put the DVD back in its case.

He’s sat up a little bit, slouched against the headboard. He avoids eye contact as he sheepishly toys with edge of my pillow. “Maybe you should burn that thing” he mumbles.

I kneel on the bed and edge closer to him. I tilt his chin up to make him look at me. “You are ridiculous. You are ridiculous and I love you.”

“While I’ll take the declaration, I reject your insinuation that I’m being weird. In fact, if you’re not freaked out by that movie, I think it’s time I start hiding all the sharp things.”

I snort. “Yep. Ridiculous. Ridiculous and cute. Come here.” It’s at times like this when he surprises me that I just _have_ to kiss him. “Why don’t you get into bed while I grab a quick shower?”

He sighs, stands, and pulls his sweater up over his head. “Okay, but don’t take too long. You might come back and find that I’ve been brutally murdered by a mentally deranged axe murderer with very little motive other than a penchant for gratuitous violence.”

“That’s not going to happen. And that dude was using a chainsaw.”

“And _where_ did this slaughtering take place?”

I try to smother my grin, I don’t know why I like seeing him so worked up, but I do. I nod my head, conceding to his point. “In their dorm rooms, but—”

“Exactly.”

“ _But_ it’s highly improbable that a chainsaw wielding guy is going to burst in here while I’m in the shower and murder you.”

“I agree that the entire premise is improbable, but all the same…”

“What?”

“Shower quickly.”

I laugh, kiss him, admonish him once again for making me love him like this, and then take a towel with me into the bathroom. Despite the inanity of his fears, I don’t linger. I dry off and wrap the towel around my waist and go back into the bedroom, half expecting Sonny to already be asleep.

He’s not asleep.

I walk back into the room and sure enough, he’s under the covers and ready for sleep, but he’s sitting up, slouched against the headboard with his knees bent under the sheets. He’s nibbling on his thumb nail, and cracks a small smile as he looks me up and down.

“You’re naked. I love it when you’re naked.”

I look down at the towel around my waist. “Almost.”  I pull the towel free, running it through my hair roughly as I rifle through a draw to pull out a clean pair of shorts. I pull them on. “But if —”

I stop when I see it —when I see what he’s done. I turn and look at him, and he slinks down a little further against the headboard. I look back at the door to where he’s propped a chair under the handle—presumably to stop anyone from entering and turning us into gory confetti—and then back at him.

“You can’t be series.”

“Don’t laugh at me.”

I look back at the door, and then near enough double over with laughter.

“Jerk” he mutters.

“Y-you put a chair…”

“Just for peace of mind, okay? I don’t actually think anyone is going to attack us” he says defensively.

I run my hands through my damp hair and look at him.

“Stop looking at me like that.”

I walk towards the end of the bed, and then crawl up along his body. He flattens his legs and lies down beneath me. I frame his head with my hands and gently brush my thumbs over his cheeks. I smirk when I feel his hands settle on my ass (his favorite place to put his hands just lately).

“Guess what?” I murmur against his lips, brushing my nose against his intimately.

“What?” He whispers.

“You’re mine. You’re all mine.”

His smile is slow and gentle. “I know.” He runs a hand up along my back, following the curve of my spine. “Get in bed with me.”

I lift up, and he moves the duvet aside so that I can slide in beside him. I hold the blanket up and lift my chin. “Come here, your big, strong boyfriend will protect you.”

“Shut up,” he gripes, but he’s smiling as he curls in close, wrapping himself around my body and resting his head beneath my chin.

He might play the tough guy, but he absolutely does let his big, strong boyfriend protect him.

 

Evening Light.

Everything about this evening is beautiful. It’s what I think of as a perfect summer’s evening, just all warm and hazy with the crickets chirping and the radio on low. Warm enough for shorts and t-shirts, for lemonade and suntan lotion. It’s warm enough to kick back on the hammock, the sun low and orange in the sky, with Arianna curled against my side and growing sleepy as we watch Will attempt to assemble her first swing set.

He’s been at it for a good two—two and a half hours, and though he’s made progress, I doubt Arianna will be trying it out this evening. Especially considering that we’re quickly approaching her bed time. It’s just as well, really, because I don’t think I could move even if I wanted to. I am _that_ comfortable and all kinds of chilled. I am in fact the very definition of content.

And then there’s the view.

He abandoned his wife beater—I hate that term—a while ago and his skin is golden and damp in the dimming light of our back yard, the grey board shorts he wears now just a slightly darker shade at the waistband where the sweat collects. I stare at him, feeling smug and happy as he wipes his forehead with the back of his wrist. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly as he leans over the instructions on the ground for the hundredth time, the expanse of his tanned, muscled back, all glistening and masculine, staring back at me like an invitation.

I hum along to the radio, the song—I forget what it’s called, but it’s some guy called Ray LaMontagne, I think—so perfectly reflecting everything I hold inside for his man. I murmur the words quietly, reaching out a hand above my head to push off against the tree so that Ari and I sway gently.

Arianna shifts her head against my chest, her thumb inching closer to her mouth. Will thinks it’s cute as hell when she does it and takes a picture on his phone every time he catches her in the act. It’s me and Gabi who remind him about dental bills. I gently pull the thumb away (even if it is adorable) and hold her small, curled up hand in mine.

I crane my neck and see that her eyelids are drooping. She didn’t stand a chance, really. She’s warm, curled up to the best cuddler in the world (her words, not mine, thank you very much) and is swaying in a hammock. You’d need super human strength to resist falling asleep.

I look up when a shadow falls over me, and see Will standing there, a small, intimate smile on his lips as he looks at us.

“Damn,” he says quietly, and reaches for my glass of lemonade left on the decking to take a thirsty mouthful. “I was hoping she’d get to try it out today.”

“Well maybe if you had let me help you, but _nooo_ …”

He smirks at me. “You sound drunk.”

“I’m so relaxed and comfortable it should be illegal.”

He clucks his tongue, trying his best to look peeved, but looks only smitten. “Maybe I should let you finish it off, then me and Ari can have a little cuddle while you do all the hard work for a change.”

I sputter, and Ari stirs against me. “Uh, excuse me?” I point over at the deck. “Who lay that decking?”

He chews the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. “You did. But I helped.”

“For five minutes. Then you got a splinter.”

He narrows his eyes at me. “Splinters can be serious business.”

“You’d have thought someone had cut off your arm for all your complaining.”

Arianna lifts her head from my chest, blinking sleepily. It takes her only a second to remember what it is she’s been waiting for all afternoon. “Is it done?”

I see Will wince, and I just love the fact that her happiness and faith in him mean so much to him. He leans close, his hands resting on his knees. “Not yet, honey.”

She plops her head down on my chest again. “Okeydokey.”

“But we’ll finish it tomorrow, I promise. And we’ll even make Sonny sit on it so I can push him really high until he screams.” 

She giggles and rests her chin on my chest to look up at me, her tongue pocking out between her teeth. I brush a strand of dark hair out of her face.

“If you recall, _I’m_ not the one who’s afraid of heights.”

“Yeah, dad.” Arianna chimes in, and I smirk at him.

He mock glares at us both. “I see how it is, _hey_ —” He grabs her little hand, just as it had begun to make its way to her mouth. “What have we said about this thumb, little Miss?”

She giggles and tries to pull her hand free, but Will won’t let go. Now I wish _I_ could take a picture.

“Hmm? What did we say?”

“I don’t know,” she fibs, curling against me to prepare for one of her most favorite things ever—daddy attack. I’m content to just watch them, a big smile on my face.

“We said that if I caught this thumb in your mouth again, I was going to have to chew it off, remember?”

“No!”

“Yes!”

He brings her hand to his mouth and makes the most ridiculous, most _adorable_ ‘nom nom’ noises as he pretends to eat her thumb. She squeals, wriggling against me.

“Oh my goodness! So tasty!” He looks at me. “Wanna try?” He holds her hand out to me, and I just laugh at him, shaking my head. “I think I’ll have some more!”

She squirms, giggling her little butt off as he blows a raspberry against her cheek. “Daddy _stop_!”

He lifts his head back, unrepentant. “No.” And then blows another wet raspberry against her cheek while tickling her sides.

She pushes away at his blond head. “You’re all sweaty!”

He looks down at his chest, looks at me, and barely contains his smirk when I lift an eyebrow in appreciation. “Oh, is that gross?”

“Yes” she says primly.

“Then I guess I shouldn’t do this!”

“Will!” The hammock swings out drastically when he throws himself across us. I grip the edges as we rock precariously, and Arianna’s startled scream quickly turns into peals of girly laughter. “You are such a dork!”  I laugh.

“Is this gross?” He asks, blowing another loud raspberry onto Ari’s shoulder. “Or this?” He says, and this time I’m the one yelling at him and thumping his arm when he lifts my vest and gives my stomach the same treatment. I suddenly discover that it doesn’t matter how old you get, when someone does that to your stomach, you can’t _not_ laugh.

Arianna is officially losing her shit. I mean, I have _never_ heard this little girl laugh so hard in all my life, so I can’t get too mad at the guy.

“Daddy, do it again!”

I take that back.

“Did you know that Sonny’s ticklish?” He says to her, and then suddenly they’re both looking at me, their stupid, identical blue eyes filled with mischief.

“Don’t you _dare_.” I warn him, but he’s got that look in his eye and I brace myself for the worst. “Oh my God, I _hate_ you!”  I get out, just before two sets of hands attack my ribs. “ _Will_! We-we’re on a hammock you id—” I get out breathlessly amidst my own snorts and giggles that are anything but masculine.

“I’m sorry, what was that? Mister ‘I built the deck all by myself’, I couldn’t quite hear you.” Will smirks, and then goes for broke by digging his fingers in just where he— and only he— knows makes me squirm with uncontrollable  fits if laughter.

“I-I _hate_ …” I try to get out, but I can hardly breathe.

“What’s that? Tickle you _harder_?” He looks at Ari, “did he ask me to tickle him harder?” She nods her head gleefully, her cheeks flushed with excitement.

“Q-quit it!” I gasp.

“So you _do_ want me to tickle you harder?” He shrugs. “That’s funny because you look kind of annoyed, but alright!”

“Ari, help me!” I laugh, but she just shakes her head and joins him.

“Honestly, does this tickle? Tell me if it tickles.”

“It tickles!”

“Because if it tickles I’ll stop.”

“ _Stop_!” I cackle, curling away from him.

“Because I wouldn’t want to tickle you when you don’t want to be tickled, you know?”

“I-I’m gonna get you so bad, Horton!”

“What’s that? Blow another raspberry on your stomach? Okay!”

I may have been the one to rock us too hard on the hammock, but it was completely his fault that we go tumbling to the ground. On the upside, both Arianna and I land on Will. He lets out an ‘oomph’, and there’s only a second of stunned silence before Ari practically screams with laughter, her little head resting on Will’s shoulder.

“Can we do that again?” She asks breathlessly

“No!” We both say in unison, and then look at one another. The jerk actually has the nerve to grin at me.

I’m still slightly breathless. “You are such a—”

“Careful, little ears are listening.”

“That’s me,” Ari provides. “I have little ears.”

Will kisses her cheek, and then looks up at me. “This one should be in bed.”

I sit up, wiping the grass from my vest and shorts. “Yes, she should be.” I stand, and then hook my hands under her arms and lift her onto her feet. “Okay you, time to brush our teeth, and then bed.” I look at Will. “And you. You dirty, rotten, lowlife—”

“I love it when you sweet-talk me.” He grins, sitting up and resting his crossed arms on his knees.

I lift Arianna into my arms, step up onto the deck and pull back the sliding door that leads to our kitchen. I point at him. “That swing set better be done by the time I get back, Mister.”

He stands, wiping the grass from his board shorts. “Or what?” he smirks.

I lift one eyebrow. “Or _I’m_ going to come tickle _you_.”

He bites his lip, and then salutes me. “Yes Sir.”

I hike Arianna on my hip, noting that despite all of our excitement a few moments ago, she’s now utterly drained and ready for sleep. Just as I’m sliding the door closed behind us, I look back at Will. It’s darker outside now, but I can still make out the slight sheen of sweat across the tanned flesh of his back and the contour of muscles. And as he crouches over those instructions again, probably frowning at them as he hefts a large screw driver in his hand, I think that I couldn’t be happier on such an evening.

 

 

 

Sweet Dreams.

He must sense me watching him, because eventually he wakes up. He blinks slowly, and as soon as the sleepy haze lifts, he notices me and smiles that sleepy, crooked smile of his and halfheartedly pushes at my chest.

“Were you watching me sleep?” He asks groggily.

“Sort of.”

“That’s creep-tastic.”

“To be fair, you woke me up first.” His dark hair is sticking up at one side, sproingy and sexy as all get out. My hand reaches out of its own accord to smooth it, and it springs right back up. I smile.

“What do you mean _you woke me up first_?” He mumbles, all sleepy and affronted as he snuggles close to me, just pushing into my space and using my chest as a pillow. “I was minding my own business, catching my forty winks…”

“Talking in your sleep…”

He lifts his head from my chest, and I snort at the peeved little frown he’s sporting. I run my thumb between his eyebrows, smoothing out the little crease, and he pulls his head away in annoyance.

“You keep saying that, but I don’t talk in my sleep.”

“How could you possibly know that?” I chuckle.

“Someone would have told me!”

I raise an eyebrow, and he instantly cringes. “Oh, _someone_? You mean one of your many, _many_ past boyfriends, I presume?” I’m only teasing, but he doesn’t need to know that.

He winces, and then lifts one shoulder apologetically. “What can I say? I’m a catch.”

“And so modest.”

He nudges me playfully in the side, and then slinks down my body slightly so that he can rest his chin on my chest and look up at me without going cross-eyed. “There were only three guys, you know that.”

I cluck my tongue. “Slut.”

His eyes go wide and his mouth falls open in a begrudgingly amused smile.  He pokes me in my side, and while I curl away from the playful jab, my hands move to his hair, carding through it and then cupping the nape of his neck. “I’m _kidding_.”

“You better be. We can’t all be innocent little lambs, you know.”

I snort. “You just love that you took my virginity, don’t you?”

He smirks. “Yeah, I do. Sue me.”

I shake my head. “You are such a _guy_.”

“I took it, it’s all mine. I am the proud owner of Will Horton’s ass virginity.”

“You talk like you’re the most experienced gay man on the face of the planet.”

“Compared to you I was” he says smugly.

I shake my head at him. “I was surprised it was only three guys, to be honest. Mister big brown eyes with the killer smile.”

He smiles at that. I’m not one for constantly dropping compliments, but when I do they’re always for Sonny, and he knows I mean it. I glance at the alarm clock, and he follows my gaze. It’s still early, only a little past four in the morning, but I kind of love it when we wake up earlier than usual. His hand toys with the few (but still very manly) hairs on my chest, and he looks up at me. His eyes look all the more alluring in the dark.

“Do I really talk in my sleep?”

I grin. “Yeah, I kind of love it.”

He scrunches up his nose. “What do I say?”

“Well, when you’re not trying to take my order it’s usually just incomprehensible mumbo-jumbo.”

His eyes go wide. “I do _not_ try and take your order!”

I snort, and nod my head. “I’m afraid so, sweetheart.”

He closes his eyes and presses his face into my chest. “Oh my God,” he mumbles.

I laugh quietly, my hand stroking over the back of his head. “Sonny, it’s cute as hell, seriously.”

He looks up at me and I bite back a smile when I see that his cheeks have flushed slightly. “Is that what I was doing this time?”

Judging by the way his eyes narrow I get the impression that my smile must be downright smug. Or dirty. Or both. I give his arms a tug and he moves up to lay beside me, but I instantly move over him, settling myself between his legs and leaning up on one elbow as I run a hand through his hair.

“Oh crap,” he says dubiously. “Do I even want to know what I was saying?”

“ _Well_ …” I draw the word out, torturing him. “At first I thought you might have been having a nightmare, because you were kind of… _moaning_.”

He goes dead still, and even in the dim light of the bedroom I can see heat slam into his cheeks. “Oh God,” he mutters, mortified.

My thumb strokes over his warm cheek and I frown, as if confused when in fact I’m anything but. “But then I listened a little closer and…yeah. You were totally moaning my name.”  I press my lips together to keep from smiling and lift a shoulder in a nonchalant shrug. “ _Weird_.”

He screws his eyes shut. “Just…don’t say anything else. Not a single word.”

I lean in and murmur into his ear, my voice low and intimate. “You were having a sex dream.” I tug on his earlobe gently with my teeth. “About _me_.”

“You’re not going to let this go, are you?”

“No,” I press my lips just beneath his ear. “Not when I’m this turned on.”

“Turned o—?”

I cut him off, taking him by surprise with a deep, searing kiss. When I break the kiss I grin, feeling smug at the way his breaths come in quick little gasps. I gently hold his head between my hands, and when he lifts just ever so to try and capture my lips, I pull away a fraction, teasing him. I look him in the eyes and begin a slow grind, just how he likes it.

“ _Will_ ,” he says, already breathless and making me feel as if I’m ten feet tall.

I move against him, as if I was actually inside of him, and he lifts his hips against me, rolling with me. I press hot, wet kisses against his neck and his hands move from my waist to hook over my shoulders.

“What were you dreaming about, exactly?”

“This, _exactly_ this _._ ”

“That’s a pretty tame sex dream.” I say, my breath catching in my throat when he hitches his leg up against my waist, laying his calf over the back of my thigh. 

“If you want to do better than my dream, then by all means, have at it.”

I laugh, just taking a second to appreciate the fact that the sex we have is always so fun, so intense and so _hot_. I love that we make each other laugh, even now. “Famous last words.” I growl into his ear, and then reach to open the draw in the night stand.

He chuckles, his hands and his lips touching and kissing whatever they can reach as I rummage for supplies. As soon as we’re ready, I waste no time. What is tender and gentle to begin with quickly escalates into something fierce and desperate. We wind up on our sides, his head resting on my arm and my hand digging into his hip in a way I’m sure will leave five small, purple marks. I press my lips to his neck and murmur into his ear as I rock him.

“You like that, baby?”

He grunts and shudders against me. “ _God_ , yes.”

“As good as your dream?” I nip at his shoulder.

“ _Better_.”

“Roll onto your stomach for me.”

We move together, never pulling away, and with this new leverage I take to him to the peek that I know will send him tumbling. His hand curls in mine, and with my chest to his back we move perfectly together, our flesh barely separating. When he comes, I take care of him. I clean us both up and crawl back into bed, pulling him into my arms.

He murmurs to me quietly for a while, but eventually he drifts off back to sleep. It’s just as the sun is peeking through the curtains, and I’m drifting off myself, that the sound of his voice brings me back to wakefulness.

“Cream ‘n sugar?”

 

 

 

 


End file.
